


Take Me To Church

by MissKitty



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Living AU, M/M, Mental Hospital, PWP, bottom!kieren, brief description of drug use, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty/pseuds/MissKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon never expected to feel clean, not after everything he'd done. Worshiping Kieren's body makes him feel whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Kieren and Simon never died and The Rising never happened. But of course our boys are meant for each other, so instead they meet at a mental health facility where Simon is getting treatment for addiction and Kieren is getting treatment for depression after his suicide attempt.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from the song Take Me To Church by Hozier

_"There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_  
 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
 _Only then I am human_  
 _Only then I am clean"_

Patients aren't allowed to have relationships with one another. Simon knows that well, but he was never good at denying himself his rituals. Before, it was drugs. Now, it's him.

Everyone else is out in the gardens, enjoying the pleasant weather. Simon is busy, tearing his pillowcase into strips. Kieren is laying on the bed, his naked body beautiful. Pale, perfect skin just waiting for Simon. "This should work," Simon says.

Kieren puts his wrists together above his head and Simon tenderly ties them with the strips of fabric. Simon feels heat spread through his body as he recalls Kieren first asking for this. Simon never would have suggested it. He was still so in awe of the things that Kieren let him do that he wasn't about to push for more. But Kieren liked this. He wanted it. Simon had no choice but to give. 

Sunlight streams through the window, caressing Kieren's body in the same way that Simon soon will. Kieren is spread out, bound there for Simon's worship. They only have an hour, but Simon likes to pretend he has an eternity.

Simon's sought out meaning his entire life. It started with the drugs, the ritual. Pulling the laces from his shoes, tying them around his arm tightly, finding the vein, filling himself up with the poison he thought was the cure. It never did match up to the ecstasy of that first time, but still he chased after it. Until he'd gone too far and nearly lost his life. After that, it was religion. Gathered with others seeking the high, he sang and listened to the words of the sermon. He'd feel uplifted. He'd found a purpose. Or so he thought.

Kieren was the only thing that felt as good as the first time, every time. Simon could get lost in him forever. He rubbed his hands together so they would be warm and bowed down to kiss Kieren's forehead. That was how the ritual began always, but after that it was different every time. Simon could lose himself in the awe and wonder of bringing pleasure to such a beautiful, pure being.

Simon runs his fingers softly over Kieren's sides and feels how his breath hitches and his hips roll up. Simon smiles and bends down to kiss carefully over every inch of Kieren's collarbones. His tongue laps gently after each kiss. Kieren's skin starts to flush and he squirms a bit. It's been too long since the last time they were able to get away for this. They both are in desperate need, but Simon isn't going to rush this. He needs to do it properly.

Still kissing at Kieren's neck, Simon brings his hands to Kieren's nipples. He pinches and gently rolls and twists until the nubs are hard beneath his fingertips. He then dives down to worship with his tongue, first one and then the other. Kieren is humming now, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and closing his eyes. Someday they'll do this and Kieren won't have to hold back. 

Simon moves down, counting each of Kieren's ribs with his kisses until he reaches the softness of Kieren's stomach. He nips and kisses there, enjoying how the flesh quivers under his touch. It shouldn't be possible for it to be this good every time. Simon moves to Kieren's hips. He can see Kieren's cock is fully erect and hard. Kieren is arching up, begging for some sort of touch there, but it's not time yet.

Simon lovingly works his way down. He worships Kieren's thighs, down his legs, even his feet, and then comes back up. Kieren's legs are spread and Kieren has his head turned, pressed into the pillow. His eyes are shut tight and he's whispering desperate pleas as he rocks forward.

Simon grips Kieren's thighs and holds him still. He kisses the leaking purple tip, then Kieren's balls that are covered with a light dusting of golden curls. Finally he laps over Kieren's hole. Kieren gasps and moans a bit louder than he meant to. Simon pauses and then resumes his work. He licks and presses his tongue gently inside the ring of muscle. Kieren's hole is flush and wet and spasming to be filled. Only then does Simon press a single digit inside. Kieren is bucking on the bed, silently pleading for more. Simon adds another finger, scissors them. He would never hurt Kieren and prepares him thoroughly every time.

Finally, Simon raises up and takes his cock in his hand. His fingers are slick with his saliva and he coats himself before he lines up, resting the head of his cock against Kieren's hole. Kieren's eyes are open now, warm brown looking right into Simon's soul it feels like. Simon gently strokes Kieren's hair and then presses inside. They both groan softly as they're united.

As one, they start to move. The tempo is something primal, something they both instinctively know. Simon thrusts and Kieren rocks up to meet each one, slow at first and then building, constantly building, until it's wild and desperate and no longer a steady beat but a hungry drive toward the edge. Kieren whimpers when he cums, his seed spilling on to his belly and his hole clenching around Simon. Simon's hips stutter to a stop as he cums as well, filling Kieren. They're both breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

Slowly, Simon moves away and then bows down to clean Kieren, every inch. This is how the ritual ends. First he licks the seed from Kieren's belly and then from between his legs. Once Kieren is clean, Simon unties him. The bed is small, but they still lay pressed to each other, side by side. Kieren is worn out and falls asleep, but Simon stays awake, silently thanking every diety in the universe for Kieren.

 


End file.
